Growing Up Fox
by SilverPersimmons
Summary: Gin inner working drabble. ShinjiGin. A past reminder of how innocent Gin once was, when things were simple. And the present that started a life long hobby.


Times long since gone by. Shinji Hirako sometimes found himself thinking of the days before everything changed. When he kept eyes eyes on his own second in command so close he missed the important things. That man took over his thoughts. Ways to have revenge and go back to what it was like before. But in all his time thinking of that one man he all but forgotten another. A small form that always shadowed that so called 'God'. Something he almost missed.

Such a young child. He always feared what would become of the child following in the footsteps of someone like Aizen Sosuke. What kind of man would the child grow up to be? What kind of powers could he hold? So young yet already so bright. The child held promise. But all that promise shattered in one night. Seeing that shadow under Aizen's heal at that moment. Any hope was shattered.

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

At least the young boy liked to think that way. Still growing up and learning, he watched everyone and everything. The man he followed always kept an eye on their captain. But Ichimaru Gin couldn't see it that way. He only saw a man that watched over him. He could even pretend the blond almost cared for him. What did they call it…a father figure. Gin didn't get the chance to know the man long enough to consider him something like that. Though he might have liked to.

The lanky blond man with an unforgettable grin. The days he got away from the vice captain to spend time with his captain stayed in his mind as sunny days of an innocent child. The few times he could hold onto when he almost had a childhood. He could pretend he was normal. Those moments he enjoyed looking back on and wondering just how his first captain remembered him.

The day that stuck out the most was a cool autumn afternoon. Just like any other normal day. Where ever the vice captain had gone, neither seemed to know or care for just a little while. The young third seat was slowly growing up under the distance gaze of the blond. A small ever grinning face looked up. Almost as if it was a real smile but it wasn't. Still a child unable to allow anyone in. Even this close.

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

The pair walked through their division, past the training grounds and barracks. Shinji pulled out a small package from his pocket and handed it over. The child titled his head as he opened it.

'Happy Birthday, Hirako-Taichou. Better enjoy it you brat.'

Nothing was said, nothing needed to be said. Gin jumped up and clung to his captain's back as he often liked to do. He giggled as the blond just smiled lightly. He carried the clinging child. A small garden where the sun hit just right. Already filled with all kinds of flowers and small plants. But one spot was cleared. A shovel and water can already placed near. Gin jumped down and ran to the spot. Shinji handed him the shovel and the child happily dug a hole.

They both took the small seed and carefully placed it inside. It was soon covered with dirt, patted softly and watered. A large hand placed on the child's head and ruffled his hair. The kid said he wanted to grow his hair longer but always seemed to cut it before it got too long. It would have been interesting to see what he would look like with long, silver hair. The ladies would never leave him alone. The same issue his own captain had.

Captain and third seat took their time going back. Not a single word was said all day. The child latched onto the man's hand the whole time. He looked back at his new plant. It would have to be taken care of every day for it to grow. But Gin was ready for the responsibly of growing a life. To look after and care for it so nothing ever happened to it.

_Time turns flames to embers_

_You'll have new Septembers_

_Every one of us has messed up too_

_Lives change like the weather_

_I hope you remember_

_Today is never too late to be brand new_

That day was so long ago almost a dream. A lifetime has happened since then. He wasn't that child anymore. Gin looked up to the precious tree he leaned under. The last and only gift he got from that man. His innocence sat here. Stuck in the same spot. Among all the persimmons trees he could never mistake this one. The first and oldest. It no long bore fruit but it's blossoms still caught his eyes.

Memories were bad things to cling to for him. All but one of a girl. He tried not to look back, only forward. To do what he had set out to do a lifetime ago. And with luck to see his old captain one day and show him what that boy had grown to be. Would be be proud or disappointed?

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent_

—-

Companion Songs:

Never Grow Up - Taylor Swift

Innocent - Taylor Swift (After everything)

Enchanted - Taylor Swift (From an innocent point of view)


End file.
